isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Geschiedenis van Lujltjurk
De Kleifse hoofdstad Lujltjurk kan bogen op een rijke geschiedenis. De stad ligt in een van de vroegst bewoonde streken van Issel en heeft zich door de eeuwen heen weten te handhaven als een voornaam regionaal centrum. In de Isselse geschiedenis speelt Lujltjurk een opvallende rol. Een tempel voor Hjildr De oude Isselaars geloofden, voordat zij gekerstend werden, in de Germaanse natuurgodsdienst waarvan we ook elders in Noord- en West-Europa sporen treffen. Bijzonder aan de Isselse traditie is de bijzondere plek die de reuzen in hun riten innamen. De reuzen, traditioneel symbool van chaos en gevaar, werden door de Isselaars vereerd. Van het eiland Kleif werd geloofd dat het zijn hoogte en bestendigheid te danken had aan een (afgedwongen) offer van de lokale reus Hjildr en voor deze reus waren dan ook heiligdommen. Heiligdommen voor Hjildr - een reus die buiten Kleif nergens werd vereerd, ook niet in Issel - waren gevestigd op hoogtes in het land (duna), omdat juist de hoogte van het eiland aan Hjildr te danken zou zijn. Een hoge dun, dicht aan zee, in de noordoosthoek van het eiland: dat was de plek waar een belangrijk heiligdom voor Hjildr verrees. Het heette Dun Hjildris, "heuvel van Hjildr". In de 10e eeuw wordt melding gedaan van de verwoesting van de tempel te Dun Hjildris. Dat is meteen ook de laatste keer dat deze plaatsnaam in de annalen voorkomt. Op de ruïnes van de tempel wordt een nieuw, christelijk heiligdom gesticht, Lidliscgirke, het huidige Lujltjurk. Lidliscgirke De naam Lidliscgirke betekent letterlijk: "kerk van de geringe". Met "geringe" moet Paulus zijn bedoeld, zijn Latijnse naam werd zo vertaald. Het heiligdom was gewijd aan Paulus. De St. Pauluskerk die boven op de heuvel gebouwd werd kreeg al snel de functie van sedes en werd dus het centrum van het bisdom. De houten kerk werd vervangen door een stenen exemplaar, dat begin 11e eeuw plaats maakte voor een groter gebouw met een toren in het midden. Dit gebouw is de voorloper van de huidige kathedraal. Met de komst van het bisdom werd ook een bisschoppelijk paleis ingericht, aanvankelijk een sobere burcht. Het complex groeide uit tot een versterkte stad en rond het heiligdom ontstond een bloeiende marktplaats. Bouw van de kathedraal Aan het eind van de 12e eeuw was Lujltjurk een welvarende plaats geworden met grote religieuze en politieke betekenis. De bestaande kathedraal, een romaans gebouw waarover helaas weinig meer bekend is dan dat er een stompe toren in het midden stond, voldeed niet meer en men besloot dat er een groter en vooral prestigieuzer bouwwerk moest verrijzen. In 1196 werd met de bouw begonnen. De bedoeling was dat er een grote kathedraal zou verrijzen met opnieuw een middentoren en een weelderig portaal. De stijl heeft allerlei gotische kenmerken en is duidelijk beïnvloed door Engelse voorbeelden. De bouw stagneerde halverwege de 13e eeuw: de eerste aanzet tot de toren stortte in en vernielde een van de zijbeuken. De bouw werd gestaakt en pas begin 14e eeuw hervat. De zijbeuken werden voltooid, maar van een toren was in de aangepaste ontwerpen geen sprake meer. Latere plannen om alsnog een grote toren te bouwen zijn nooit uitgevoerd. Aan de zuidzijde van de kathedraal verrees het aartsbisschoppelijk paleis. De bouw van het complex had zijn weerslag op het marktstadje, dat danig in de verdrukking kwam en niet meer verder kon groeien. De benedenstad Aan het eind van de middeleeuwen wordt de "nieuwe stad" gesticht, een benedenstad met eigen stadsomwalling en een grote parochiekerk. Deze parochiekerk mocht geen toren hebben, omdat ze anders de kathedraal zou overtreffen. De benedenstad had een directe ligging aan de Nó, het kleine riviertje dat om de oude dun heenslingert en iets verder oostelijk in zee uitmondt. Door de getijdewerking was het riviertje hier breder en met vloed bevaarbaar, zodat de benedenstad zich tot een bescheiden havenplaats kon ontwikkelen. De bovenstad werd nu steeds meer de plek voor de allerrijksten, en aan de oude marktstraat verschenen schitterende gevels. De benedenstad was juist de plek van bedrijvigheid: hier lagen de markten, de werven, de brouwerijen. Reformatie Ten tijde van de reformatie koos de graaf van Kleif voor de protestantse godsdienst en een groot deel van de bevolking volgde. Het bisdom bestreed deze ontwikkelingen en wist zich hierbij gesteund door een deel van de landadel. Uiteindelijk leidde de onenigheden tot een splitsing van het graafschap: het zuiden verklaarde zich solidair met de oude graaf, het noorden koos partij voor het bisdom. Lujltjurk werd zo een van de brandpunten van de Isselse burgeroorlog. De protestantse legers van de graaf belegerden de stad van zee en wisten zo de benedenstad al snel in te nemen. De bovenstad, met het bisschoppelijk leger, wist zich echter te handhaven en de bisschop kon rekenen op steun uit andere graafschappen. Toch slaagden de protestantse troepen er uiteindelijk in de bovenstad in te nemen en vernielingen aan te richten in de kathedraal. Vrij vlug na het beleg van Lujltjurk werd de burgeroorlog beëindigd en was het resultaat dat er in Issel godsdienstvrijheid moest komen, en dat de parochies zelf maar moesten besluiten of ze "nieuw" of "oud" wilden zijn, protestants of katholiek. In Lujltjurk leidde dit tot een bizarre situatie: de grote parochiekerk in de benedenstad werd protestants, de kleine parochiekerk in de bovenstad - in de schaduw van de kathedraal - bleef katholiek. Zo ontstond er een overwegend katholieke bovenstad en een protestantse benedenstad. De Verroomsing Godsdienstvrijheid mocht dan wel een einde aan de burgeroorlog gemaakt hebben, de religieuze gevoeligheden bleven nog lang bestaan. De bovenstad van Lujltjurk werd een enclave in een protestants gebied en verkreeg zo een symbolische waarde als laatste katholieke vesting. Het aanzien van de bovenstad met de alles overheersende kathedraal komt herhaaldelijk terug in schilderijen uit deze periode en Lujltjurk groeit uit tot een toevluchtsoord voor katholieken uit wijde omtrek. Dit leidt uiteindelijk tot wat de verroomsing van Lujltjurk is gaan heten: ook de benedenstad werd meer en meer bevolkt door katholieken en in de 18e eeuw werd er een nieuwe, weelderige parochiekerk gebouwd. Nieuwe kansen Lujltjurk mocht dan een centrum zijn voor het katholieke geloof, op andere vlakken was het stadje allang overvleugeld door grotere en succesvollere plaatsen. De politieke macht die de stad in de middeleeuwen als hoofdstad van het graafschap Kleif had gehad was na de splitsing van dit graafschap aanzienlijk gekrompen: het resterende graafschap, Lujltjurk, besloeg niet veel meer dan de stad zelf en een deel van het armlastige platteland. Ook de haven in de benedenstad had zich niet tot een grote haven kunnen ontwikkelen, vooral omdat de Nó enkel met vloed bevaarbaar was, en zelfs dan alleen voor kleine schepen. Het tij leek te keren in de 19e eeuw. Het nieuwe koninkrijk zou geen graafschappen meer hebben, maar provincies, zo besloot de koning - vooral in een poging de macht meer naar zichzelf toe te trekken. De provincie Kleif was een feit, en Lujltjurk mocht van de katholieke koning natuurlijk hoofdstad zijn. Ook kreeg de stad de kans de Nó nu verder te kanaliseren en iets buiten het oude centrum een nieuwe haven in te richten, pal aan zee. Voorzichtig vestigde zich hier ook industrieën. In 1889 kwam de eerste grote spoorbrug van Lense naar Kleif gereed. Het spoorverkeer kon nu van de belangrijkste industriestad It Ton rechtstreeks naar Lujltjurk rijden. In Lujltjurk werd een groot station gebouwd en een stenen boogbrug over het dal van de Nó, iets westelijk van de binnenstad. Daarmee ontstond tussen het station en de binnenstad een nieuwe wijk met statige banden en de brede Tramwei, de trambaan die tegenwoordig de grootste winkelstraat van de stad is. 7 mei 1894 werd een zwarte dag voor Lujltjurk. De grote spoorbrug over het Lensar Glop stortte in, juist toen er een zwaar beladen passagierstrein over reed. Behalve een enorm verlies aan mensenlevens betekende deze ramp ook het einde van het optimisme en vaste geloof in de technische vooruitgang dat de 19e eew zo had gekenmerkt. 20e eeuw tot heden Al gauw werd de brug hersteld en verstevigd en in de loop van de twintigste eeuw werd het Lensar Glop nog vaker overspannen met trein- en autobruggen. Lujltjurk kon zich zo ontwikkelen tot spin in het infrastructurele web van Kleif, en tot een grote forensenstad, op nog geen uur van It Ton in het noorden en Langheul in het zuiden. Het toerisme is een andere bron van inkomsten. Verder probeert de stad zich te ontwikkelen als congrescentrum en zal in 2009 plaats bieden aan een belangrijke AGL-conferentie. Categorie:Issel Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Kleif